Star Charmed
Description Sage, Leona, Libby, Scarlet, Vega and seven other Starling Academy students discover that they are the chosen "Star-Charmed" Star Darlings. Will they have what it takes to save Starland from the negative energy that is threatening their world? Characters #Sage #Libby #Leona #Scarlet #Vega #Adora #Astra #Cassie #Clover #Gemma #Piper #Tessa #Lady Stella #Vivica Script Sage: SD. SD? What in Starland does SD mean? Could it mean Star Demoted? Oh my stars! I'm a first year getting called to the office of the headmistress and getting demoted already? Vega: Hello! Do you see all these books? I am not someone who gets demoted. If anything, SD would stand for Star Driven. Sage: You really think so? Because I promise, I plan to work as hard as possible at Starling Academy. But what if SD stands for... Scarlet: Stop! Sage: Stop? You think it stands for "stop"? What about the D? Scarlet: Stop driving me cosmic. Sage: But thats way too many letters! Leona: If I was called here, then SD stands for Star Dazzling, hey! Lady Stella: Sage. The only way to find out why you were called to my office is by going in. Sage: Yes, Lady Stella. Starling: What's happening? <...> Scarlet: I have no idea. Lady Stella: Star salutations, girls. Starlings: Star salutations, Lady Stella. Lady Stella: Thank you all for coming here. I know it's very unusual to be called to my office, especially today. While most of you are returning students, for some of you this is your first day at Starling Academy. But I want to assure you that none of you are in trouble. However, Starland is. Vega: Starland is in trouble? What do you mean, Lady Stella? Lady Stella: This is... Scarlet: Earth! Lady Stella: Yes. That is what they call it, Scarlet. But we call it Wishworld. From as far back as we Starlings can remember, Wishlings have made their wishes in magnificent, magical ways. Sage: Oh my stars! That's her wish! Lady Stella: Yes, Sage. And upon making their wish, it heads straight for... Sage: Yeah! Starland! Lady Stella: Yes. Where that wish and all others like it start coming true. When a wish is ready, a starling is sent down to help the Wisher achieve their dream. Leona: Solar flares! Sage: Shooting stars! Lady Stella: The positive Wish Energy that comes from a wish provides power to all of Starland. Vega: But we know all this, Lady Stella. You said Starland is in trouble. Lady Stella: It is. Starling: That's not good. Lady Stella: For the first time in Starland's history, negative Wish Energy is being released and it's destroying Starland. We have no idea what's causing this crisis or how to stop it. So, I took it upon myself to find a solution. Searching in the Illumination Library, I found an archaic and long-forgotten tome. Within its pages was an ancient oracle, which spoke of twelve Star-Charmed Starlings. These girls would have the unique ability to grant twelve mysterious wishes. And in doing so release positive Wish Energy so powerful they would be able to solve this terrible crisis. I believe that you twelve are the Star-Charmed Starlings which the ancient oracle foretold. Third-year students: Scarlet, Tessa, Adora, Leona. Leona: I always knew I was a star! Lady Stella: Second years: Clover, Piper, Astra and Vega. Vega: See? All my studies paid off! Lady Stella: And first years: Libby, Cassie, Gemma and Sage. Sage: OMS! I thought I getting kicked out, and now suddenly I am a Star-Charmed Starling that's going to help save Starland? Wait. What does that mean exactly? Lady Stella: It means that you twelve will be trained to go down to Wishworld so that you can grant these mysterious wishes. Sage: I've wanted to be a Wish-Granter my entire life, and everyone is going to see me doing as a first-year student? Vega: And they'll finally appreciate me for the stellar student I am? Scarlet: And before I even graduate, I get to go to Earth? Vega and Tessa: It's Wishworld! Lady Stella: No. The thing is, girls. You must keep this a secret. Starlings: What? Leona: Excuse me? Lady Stella: We still don't know who or what is causing this rise in negative energy. It could be dangerous if any of this gets out. So I am trusting you all to keep your identity as the Star-Charmed Starlings a secret. Every day you will go to a hidden location for your training. Vega: But what is everyone gonna think we're doing? Lady Stella: Getting extra Starling Academy tutoring. Scarlet: But I am a third-year. Vega: And I'm brilliant. Who's gonna believe I am getting extra tutoring? Lady Stella: Sorry girls, but my main concern isn't about your reputation in high school. It's about saving Starland. Vega: Star apologies, headmistress. Lady Stella: While everyone can't know what you are doing, I will know. And you'll be serving a greater purpose for our world. Now go get some rest. Training starts tomorrow. Starlings: I got this! Starlings: This is, like, super starry. Vivica: So, Sage. I guess that SD on your Star-Zap stands for Star Detention, right? Sage: Don't engage, Sage. Don't engage! Vivica: Or was it Star Dippers? Sage: I didn't do that, did I? Lady Stella: Well, Sage, some stars. They've simply forgotten how to shine. See you at SD training. Sage: Oh my stars! That reminds me, Lady Stella. What does SD stand for? Lady Stella: Oh. It stands for Star Darlings, of course! pl:Świat życzeń (odcinek) Category:Episodes Category:Star Darlings